gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle
Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle '''(typecast as '''XCode-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle) is an upcoming 2.5D crossover fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by both Orange Soft, In-Verse, Sunblu Entertainment and Team Clarent Project. It is the sequel to Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle and Orange Soft's third crossover game overall. Released for the Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION), Samsung Zeo, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. It will feature characters from Orange Soft, In-Verse, Sunblu and Team Clarent Project franchises. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same from the first game, with a few changes. The Code system from the first game is expanded, with each Code now having four abilities of their own, as well as the addition of a customizable "Ω-Code" in the console versions. Some of the gameplay mechanics are also altered, such as X-Mode no longer being a one-time use power and instead utilizing a new "Aura Meter". The gameplay includes new gameplay mechanics, such as "Cross Assault" which allows the player to instanly summon one of the active team members for a short amount of time to attack the opponent. During a Cross Assault, the player can control the summoned team member without having to switch in between, allowing for several devastating team combos. Cross Assault can be performed by holding one of the switch buttons, and consumes one level of the Switch meter. (Because of this, perfroming an assist has been changed to pressing one switch and one attack button to use one of three assist types) The game also includes "Force Evasion", a special attack that deals damage and immobilizes the current opponent for a limited amount of time, thus forcing a switch to the other character. Force Evasion can be used for strategic purposes or as a combo ender. However, using Force Evasion against a single chracter (when in solo mode or when both partners are knocked out) will only deal damage and immobilize the opponent, but would not force a Switch. Force Evasion is performed by pressing M and H simultaneously, and consumes a significant amount of the X-Meter (depends on the meter type in use). Another new feature is the addition of "Stage Actions". This time, each stage has its own set of Stage Actions, such as detructible walls, pitfalls and other traps, that can be used to gain the upper hand against the opponent. Codes *α-Code: Three-level meter **Double Airdash (heavy characters only get one airadash) **Quick Flash Step **Triple Jump (heavy characters only get two jumps) ***Force Evasion cost: Half of one level. *β-Code: Split singular meter **Reflecting Guard **Fast Hit Recovery **Air Absolute Guard **Guard Counter ***Force Evasion cost: 25% of the meter. *γ-Code: Singular, chargeable meter. **Charge Attack **Impact Combo **Down Strike **Auto-Counter ***Force Evasion cost: Half of the entire meter. *δ-Code: Stackable (up to five) meter. **Force Evasion cost: Half of one meter stock. Story After the Xros Universe was left half-destroyed by Kaos, the guardian Ange, along with several unnamed heroes, finally took Kaos down and used the remaining Enerjia to undo the damage done after the battle. Thus, the Xros Universe slowly but surely went back to normal, and the struggles that resulted in the awakening of Kaos became known as "the Enerjia War". A year after the Enerjia War, the Xros Universe is now completely back to normal anow rightfully divided in the territories of Orange Soft and In-Verse. Meanwhile, new forces began to rise, such as the Sunblu federation and the empire of Clarent, which seperated itself from the two nations. One day, several fragments of a myserious power beagn to appear in several parts of the Xros Universe. Researchers then found out that the fragments lead to a trail leading to the Core, where a new power source was discovered: Omnia, which is said to be ten times more powerful than Enerjia. It is then revealed that Omnia was the result of the merging of the remaining Enerjia with the remains of Kaos, and that, when fallen to the wrong hands, could be used to ressurect kaos and trigger the end of the Xros Universe. Thus, the Xros Universeis thrusted into a war once again, as the denizens of all four nations set out to find the infinite power of Omnia, each of them with their own reasons and intentions. And so, the Omnia war has started. The question remains: who will succeed in obtaining the infinite power of Omnia?. Characters (*) Denotes new characters Orange Soft side *Yuko Amano (Fight or Die) Noriko Hidaka - Kari Wahlgren *Eiji Kagami (Fight or Die) Masaya Onosaka - Grant George *Len Stadfeld (Fight or Die) Tomoe Hanba - Sandy Fox *Kenichiro Katsura (Fight or Die) Takehito Koyasu - *Blair Minamoto (Fight or Die) Miki Ito - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Goro Ogami* (Fight or Die) Tessho Genda - *Rokuro Higurashi (Fight or Die) Nobuo Tobita - Dan Woren *Adel Lee (Fight or Die) Maria Kawamura - Megan Hollingshead *Ayori Kanzaki (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Satsuki Yukino - *Shou Yamura (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Taiki Matsuno - Sam Riegel *Franco Stadfeld* (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Takaya Hashi - Doug Stone *Hayate Yamura (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Nobutoshi Canna - *Gareth Mason (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Ken Narita - *Shukaku (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Crack (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Ryusei Nakao - Kaiji Tang *Vernon Lynch (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Ryotaro Okiayu - *Kokoro Katsura (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Hiro Yuuki - *Tsunami Hyuga* (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Experiment 926 (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Aris (Fight or Die) Nozomu Sasaki - Doug Erholtz *Crimson Yuko (Fight or Die) Noriko Hidaka - Kari Wahlgren *Kain (Code Chronos) Masaki Terasoma - Kyle Hebert *Faye Kurosawa (Code Chronos) *Renji Hide (Code Chronos) Kenichi Suzumura - *L.D. 50 (Code Chronos) TAKA *Astrid (Code Chronos) *Lisa Shaddix and RD-1 (Code Chronos) *Mia (Code Chronos) *Rick Durst (Code Chronos) Hiroki Yasumoto - *Helena Valentine (Code Chronos) *Ash (Code Chronos) *Emery Yamanaka (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Grant (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Ethan Burnley (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) Mamoru Miyano - Robbie Daymond *Mirai Kasugano (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Mephistopheles (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Young Faye (Code Chronos) *Ralph Rollins (Flame of Fury) *Joanna Anderson (Flame of Fury) *Elena Anderson* (Flame of Fury) *Hwa Long (Flame of Fury) *Sean Tsukishima (Flame of Fury) *Kay Rollins (Flame of Fury 2) *Shannon Aino-Rollins (Flame of Fury 2) *Leon Fernandez (Flame of Fury 2) * *Regulus* (Flame of Fury 2) *Yurika Kanzaki* (FoF: Flame of Fury 3) *Ranzou Kirishima (FoF: Flame of Fury 3) *Berserk=Kay (Flame of Fury 4: Berserker's Rage) *Kiyo Kamiya (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Hiro Shimono - Johnny Yong Bosch *Twilight (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Emiri Kato - Erin Fitzgerald *Motoko Tsukagami (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Kana Asumi - Carrie Keranen *Abel of the Light (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Norio Wakamoto - Travis Willingham *Roman Black (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Rikiya Koyama - Patrick Seitz *The Red Knight (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Mugihito - Michael McConnohie *Count Godfried Dominus (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Yasunori Masutani - Crispin Freeman *Dawn (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Akira Ishida - Yuri Lowenthal *Shiori Yumizuka (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Yuko Goto - Cristina Valenzuela *Ermingarde Lenne Sridelfeld (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Rie Kugimiya - Laura Bailey *Kira Kamiya (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Hiro Shimono - Johnny Yong Bosch *Reisuke Kamiya* (Crisis Moon III) Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Todd Haberkorn *Jeremy Knives* (Crisis Moon III) Yuuichi Nakamura - Spike Spencer *Thea Millford* (Crisis Moon III) Yuki Matsuoka - Hynden Walch *Kristoff Banks (Half*Dead) Toshiyuki Morikawa - *Juno Hawkins (Half*Dead) Ayako Kawasumi - *Peter Crawford (Half*Dead II) *Amity Hawkins (Half*Dead) *Type M1-Atilla (Half*Dead) *Kenichi Asakaze (Gakuen Hearts) Yuki Kaji - Bryce Papenbrook *Ayumi Miyano (Gakuen Hearts) Saori Hayami - Julie Ann Taylor *Mai Tachibana (Gakuen Hearts) Ryoko Shiraishi - *Misaki Hanamura (Gakuen Hearts) Nao Toyama - Christine Marie Cabanos *Naoko Kato* (Gakuen Hearts) Kaori Nazuka - *Suzu Yayoi* (Gakuen Hearts) *Miyu Sasaki (Gakuen Hearts Gaiden: Ayumi's Story) Ayumi Fujimura - *Ed. D Axeman (Rockstar Heroes) *Smash (Rockstar Heroes) *The Flaming Man (Rockstar Heroes) *Spunky the Squirrel (The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel!) Kumiko Watanabe - Rob Paulsen *Dr. Complex (The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel!) *Yuya Kinomiya* (Tokyo R.E.D.) Ryota Ohsaka - Steve Staley *Yuri Kinomiya* (Tokyo R.E.D.) Ayane Sakura - Kira Buckland *Risa Himawari (Tokyo R.E.D.) Rina Sato - Cassandra Lee *Tsuguo Kijima* (Tokyo R.E.D.) Kentaro Ito - Matthew Mercer *Nagato Honjou* (Tokyo R.E.D.) Mitsuki Saiga - Orion Acaba *Newton* (Tokyo R.E.D.) Nobuhiko Okamoto - Spike Spencer *Shard Garrison (Star Command) Nobuyuki Hiyama - Vic Mignogna *Selene Vincent (Star Command) Yuko Mizutani - *Myriad (Star Command) N/A *Hikari Katsuragi (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) Megumi Nakajima - Christine Marie Cabanos *Yukiho Kato* (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) Yuka Iguchi - *Motoki Kawahara* (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Erik Kimerer *Dr. Kunihiro Usui* (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) Takashi Kondo - *Ryan Benson (fade.) *Milla* (fade.) Rie Tanaka - Amanda Winn Lee *Yumemi (The Butterfly Halls) Minori Chihara - Bridget Hoffman *Aoki/* (Block-Out!) Hiroyuki Yoshino - *Akane/* (Block-Out) Ayana Taketatsu - *Kiri/* (Block-Out!) Shinnosuke Tachibana - *Midori/* (Block-Out!) Risa Taneda - *Number 96* (96: The Shadow Strikes) - Nolan North *Eddie Wayland (Orange Soft x GameCom) Hiroki Tochi - Troy Baker *Hotaru Mikoto (Orange Soft x GameCom) *Ange (Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) Megumi Hayashibara - Tara Strong In-Verse side *Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) Rina Sato - Colleen Villard *Emily Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) Makiko Ohmoto - Laura Bailey *Jenny Thorndyke (The Adventures of Vanessa) Yuka Terasaki - Gina Bowes *Sylvia Thorndyke (The Adventures of Vanessa) Kotono Mitsuishi - Kari Wahlgren *Sarah Nelson (The Adventures of Vanessa) Ayumi Tsuji - Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Dr. Seth Einsteintin (The Adventures of Vanessa) Keiji Fujiwara - Steve Blum *Jaden Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) KENN - Yuri Lowenthal *Elise Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Maaya Sakamoto - Veronica Taylor *Alaitz Friedman (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Yui Horie - Tara Jayne *Rainel Schulz (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Nobuhiko Okamoto - Erik Kimerer *Lucinda Sheppard* (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Yuko Minaguchi - Karen Strassman *Gill "Disselle" Aldina (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Sayaka Ohara - *Lumine and Tenebrae (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Akemi Kanda and Junko Minagawa - Cindy Robinson and Valerie Arem *Collin Hartz (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Satoshi Hino - Roger Craig Smith *Ashley Vincent (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Michiko Neya - *Mark O'Bryne (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) Mutsumi Tamura - Vincent Martella *Dark Kaiser (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) Makiko Ohmoto - Laura Bailey *Vitenka Itzala* (The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent) Daisuke Namikawa - Johnny Yong Bosch *Chiaro Argiaren* (The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent) Takako Honda - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Kali Chrome (The Legend of Vanessa) Rina Sato - Colleen Villard *Astral (The Legend of Vanessa) Kosuke Toriumi - Matthew Mercer *Keith Laurent (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Daisuke Ono - Crispin Freeman *Claire Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Miyuki Sawashiro - Carrie Keranen *Aiden Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Mariya Ise - Cherami Leigh *Savio Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Fumihiko Tachiki - Jamieson Price *Eirian Gallagher (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) Tetsuya Kakihara - Vic Mignogna *Mireya Bagliore (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) Mie Sonozaki - Amanda Winn Lee *Raoul Giovanni (Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light) Tomokazu Seki - Doug Erholtz *Éclair "Némesis" Masters (Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle) Miyuki Sawashiro - Carrie Keranen *Lancelot A. Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) Masakazu Morita - Grant George *Mistral Maximova (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) Mamiko Noto - Laura Post *Victoria Arcos (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Atsuko Tanaka - Tara Platt *Tate Moon (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Junichi Suwabe - Derek Stephen Price *Shiroi (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Kazuya Nakai - Troy Baker *Vlad Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) Ryo Horikawa - Christopher Corey Smith *Vali Bael* (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) Shinichiro Miki - Liam O'Brien *Solaria* (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) Minami Takayama - Erica Mendez *Valeria Laine (VSRFX) Mitsuki Saiga - Karen Strassman *Claude Lindbergh (VSRFX) Yuuto Kazama - David Vincent *Elisa Delgado (VSRFX) Rie Tanaka - Julie Ann Taylor *Nagi Hisame (VSRFX) Yuuichi Nakamura - Erik Davies *Charlie Vernon (VSRFX) Daisuke Namikawa - Sam Riegel *Haizea Velano* (VSRFX) Akemi Okamura - Michelle Ruff *Mr. Big* (VSRFX) Tessho Genda - Taylor Henry *Ran Howard (Fighter's Road - VSRFX2) Ryo Hirohashi - Jennifer Sekiguchi *Allen Laine (VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge) Unsho Ishizuka - Dan Woren *Maya Hamill (VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge) Mikako Takahashi - Christine Marie Cabanos *Kira Illas (VSRFX Origins) Houko Kuwashima - Brina Palencia *Meiko Yuki* (VSRFX Origins) Eiko Yamada - Wendee Lee *Sienna Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) Yuko Goto - Carrie Savage *Blake Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) Jun Fukuyama - Johnny Yong Bosch *Grizelda "Zelda" Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Yuu Asakawa - Erin Fitzgerald *Gavin Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Nobutoshi Canna - Kyle Hebert *Jonathan Travers* (Feast of the Black Strings) Takahiro Sakurai - Grant George *Rose Belladonna* (Feast of the Black Strings) Rie Kugimiya - Christine Marie Cabanos *Mildred Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Hitomi Nabatame - Kate Higgins *Shawn Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Kazuyuki Okitsu - Steve Staley *Eliza Sampson* (Feast of the Black Strings) Junko Takeuchi - Caitlin Glass *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Nana Mizuki - Cristina Valenzuela *Reed (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Tetsu Inada - Kent Hampton *Jazz Milford (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Ami Koshimizu - Lauren Landa *Wilhelm Krone* (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Keith Silverstein *Cadenza (Cadence in Japan)* (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Sachi Kokuryu - Brandy Kopp *Milo the Warrior (Devil's Eye) Ayumu Murase - Lucien Dodge *Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) Kouki Uchiyama - Bryce Papenbrook *Elle Chardin* (Devil's Eye) Mai Kadowaki - *Haydee Chardin (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) Minori Chihara - Xanthe Huynh *Dwight "Ike" Summer (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) Kazuhiko Inoue - Keith Silverstein *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Motoko Kumai - Kate Higgins *Dynamo (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Takeshi Kusao - Kyle Hebert *Yuri Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Ryohei Kimura - Orion Acaba *Nathaniel Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) Kenichi Suzumura - Todd Haberkorn *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) Mayumi Shintani - Melissa Fahn *Elaine LeBlanc* (Dream Revolution Final: New Game) Mie Sonozaki - Lauren Landa *Ignis Vatra (Dream Revolution: Last Fire) Tomokazu Sugita - Patrick Seitz *Caesar (White Void: The Memories) Showtaro Morikubo - Quinton Flynn *Melanie* (White Void: The Memories) Yukari Tamura - Julie Ann Taylor *Divine (White Void: The Memories) Kouji Yusa - Spike Spencer *Alain Keaton (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) Hiroshi Kamiya - Robbie Daymond *Odin Lowell the 2nd* (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) Hiroaki Hirata - Keith Sliverstein *Medea Reynard (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Chiwa Saito - Cassandra Lee *Jet Dark/Black Vision (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Kenta Miyake - J.B. Blanc *Jeanne Sterling (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Chie Matsura - Amanda Celine Miller *Berserker (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Tomoaki Maeno - Todd Haberkorn *Sheryl Monroe (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Yoko Hikasa - Shelby Lindley *Skylar Archer* (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) Eri Kitamura - Cristina Valenzuela *Fran* (World Calamity Overdrive) Romi Park - Yuri Lowenthal *Arthur Payne* (World Calamity Overdrive) Takuma Terashima - Doug Erholtz *Megara Wayne* (World Calamity Overdrive) *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) Yumi Hara - Wendee Lee *Mondo Kitsch (Sekai in Japan) (Arcana Warriors) Junichi Kanemaru - Sam Riegel *Joker (Arcana Warriors) Fumiko Orikasa - Eden Riegel *Maya Akatsuki* (Arcana Warriors) Kana Ueda - Cherami Leigh *Aria Stadfeld (House of Happiness) Satomi Arai - Philece Sampler *Bullet (House of Happiness: Lost Innocence) Ryoko Shiraishi - Mona Marshall *Lirica (Project BREAK-OUT!) Mai Kadowaki - Sarah Williams *Sophia von Ritter (Zero Chronicles) Shizuka Ito - Mela Lee / (Cerberus Black: Taketora - Kirk Thornton) *Leonel of Aeidith (Zero Chronicles) Yuichiro Umehara - Lucien Dodge *Gabe Arsenault (Zero Unleashed) Hidenobu Kiuchi - *Memphis (Zero Unleashed) Rina Hidaka - Sarah Williams *Jenny "Yana" Rhodus* (The Slashing Reaper) Mai Nakahara - Kira Buckland *Lumina (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) Ayako Kawasumi - Ashly Burch *Circe* (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) - *Zen* (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) - Sunblu side * Trifall (Trifall) Junko Takeuchi - Tabitha St. Germain * Zchlog (Trifall) Yuji Ueda - Scott McNeil * Flim (Trifall) Showtaro Morikubo - Brian Drummond * Choa (Trifall) Mayumi Iizuka - Kathleen Barr * Chopper (Trifall) Junichi Kanemaru - Samuel Vincent * Awesome Trevor (Trifall) - Colin Murdock * Leafy McSkirmish (Leafy McSkirmish) Ryoko Shiraishi - Erin Mathews * Firey (Leafy McSkirmish) Kappei Yamaguchi - Michael Adamthwaite * Buddy the Bubble (Leafy McSkirmish) - Samuel Vincent * Woody the Wood (Leafy McSkirmish) Jun Fukuyama - Ian James Corlett * Flower (Leafy McSkirmish) Chiwa Saito - Maryke Hendrikse * Keio (Trifall) - Taiki Matsuno Team Clarent Project side COMING SOON Note THIS ARTICLE IS INCOMPLETE. PLEASE WAIT FOR FURTHER UPDATES AND CHANGES. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:VG Ideas Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Arcade games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:PS4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX One Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Gamez Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita Category:Crossover